clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Starpuffle00
I haven't quit the wiki, so I wjll read any messages. __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Starpuffle00! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- ShrimpPin (Talk) 17:06, May 26, 2011 Free items for all! Congratulations! You're featured on the What's New Blog! That was really neat. :D See ya! --'Ocean6100 (talk) 19:57, November 19, 2012 (UTC)' The Aunt Arctic Quiz I see you have signed to begin the Aunt Arctic Quiz I created. I'd just like to alert you that it's finished, so now you can go finish it! -- 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 01:53, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Present ~123kitten1 Happy HOlidays Like ponies or not, here ya go! Dogkid1 (talk) 17:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 17:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Picture's ready! Thanks for the picture! Dogkid1 (talk) 19:05, January 6, 2013 (UTC) What DOG? Dogkid1 (talk) 19:05, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Claim your freezing prizes! Thanks for joining and winning on Khantar's Snowy Igloo Contest! Come to chat for more details on your prize: 50, 000 coins, 6 rare furniture items, and 4 rare igloos ~Kh07~ Your custom Hope you like it! Starpuffle00 custom.png|Hope you like it! See ya! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 20:44, February 6, 2013 (UTC)' What website did you find to make this pic? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rookie..PNG Rafael Mouta Ferreira Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:31, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! Hello there twilightperry man so you like oggy i found club penguin i like it too yeah ive been sharing it to my friends yah i like you twilightperry if you like to be amfriend of me here my Penguin Name Penguin Name:Sinya8 Avatar hello your avatar is finally ready insert the template on your user page : code : CustomBotman34 Thank Botman34 (talk) 16:07, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Gift A gift. I'm here. Talk to me and see what I said and . 20:08, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! from Dps04 :) -- Dps04talk 15:23, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Wedding Invitation You are hereby invited to the wedding of Aquila Bellatrix Frollo and Lelouch vi Brittania at 2PM IST tommorow on the Club Penguin Wiki Chat Boo....guess who? AVADA KEDAVRA! 16:50, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey starpuffle! I was wondering if you are still active. I really liked your drawings of CP. TheBerserker34 (talk) 02:13, October 30, 2018 (UTC) Berserker